Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutting tool holding device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cutting tool holding device mounted on a road milling machine, a machine for rotating, digging or drilling or a grinding tool.
Description of Related Art
A cutting tool holding device is configured to receive a cutting tool and is mounted on a machinery, such as a road milling machine, for applying a surface roughness treatment to a road, such as scraping, crushing or drilling, or for excavating mines.
Conventionally, a cutting tool holding device includes a base and a cutting tool holder. The base is fixed on a peripheral surface of a working member (such as a roller) of a machinery, and the cutting tool holder for receiving the cutting tool is fixed on the base by some fastening members. The cutting tool received in the cutting tool holder is mounted along a tangent of the base, which is favorable for applying a drilling force or a scraping force on the processed material (such as concrete or asphalt on a road). Therefore, when the road milling machine is working, a drilling operation is first applied to the processed material by the cutting tool. As the roller rotates, a scraping operation is then applied to the processed material by the cutting tool so as to destroy the processed material.
However, the processed material usually has a solid structure, and a reaction force generated from the processed material exerts on the cutting tool. As a result, a lifetime of the cutting tool is rather limited. Furthermore, when the cutting tool holder and the base are not firmly assembled, the cutting tool holder and the base collide with each other due to the aforementioned reaction force, and the cutting tool holder and the base are damaged thereby. As a result, a lifetime of the cutting tool holder and the base are shortened. The cost for replacing and maintaining the cutting tool holder and the base are increased significantly.
Therefore, how to reinforce the assembling stability between the base and the cutting tool holder so as to enhance the load value for the reaction force, prolong the lifetime of the cutting tool holder and the base, and reduce the maintaining cost is the goal of the related industries.